


Love As Old As Time

by weird_green_apple



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Wolf Pack, Wolf-People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_green_apple/pseuds/weird_green_apple
Summary: Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand and ran his wrist over the smooth side of the shell and quickly slipped his hand into Victor’s again. Yuuri had accepted the mating. A rumble sounded from Victor, Yuuri answering with a soft sweet whine.'Mate' was what all was going their heads.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are HUMANS! But they have wolf pack like dynamics.

Yuuri had presented as an omega. After three days of excruciating cramps and a full day of feeling beyond horny, he was declared an omega to his birth pack. Minako, the pack alpha leader, ground up some fruits and leaves into a paint paste and drew a blue line across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. 

He received hugs and a new tunic for his new developed body along with other necessities that he would need. 

He knew he would have to leave soon, find a mate and a new pack (if that's what he and his future mate decide.)

He tried to memorise every crease, line, crack and mark, wood, clay that he had grown up in, of his birth packs den. He knew that he may never be able to return, sometimes alpha mates were like that, they never let their omega visit their birth pack. Yuuri prayed to whatever was watching over them, that wouldn’t be the case. 

Two weeks later, the day came, he said goodbye to his birth pack, hugging his parents and sister tightly, his tears soaking onto Hiroko’s tunic. Hugging Minami and the other young ones for the last time and then finally, Minako ruffled his hair and bowed to him, a sign that he had her well wishes. 

He gave the pack a watery smile and set off. 

  
  


Yuuri travelled alone, avoiding other people, hunting small animals and collecting edible greenery. He slept in small caves by rivers or streams, but most of the time wherever it was driest, he climbed trees and slept there. Safe from predators. 

If he said he wasn’t scared being on his own, then it would be a massive lie. He was terrified. He was scared a bear or panther might attack him, or he might fall down a ditch, break a bone and die there utterly alone and in pain. Or he might eat something poisonous, though that was the most unlikely worry. He knew plants like the back of his hand. 

He avoided alpha only ‘packs’ like the plague, like mother had instructed him. They were always trouble and if they found him he would become their plaything and eventually carry their unwanted pups and die. A painful, sad death. 

  
  


At one month of travelling he met another omega. He was kind and was doing the same as Yuuri, finding a mate. They instantly became friends, Phichit was his name, he came from the further south, also like Yuuri. Phichit was very friendly and a decent hunter for an omega. They decided to stick together. 

They stayed together for almost a full year, both celebrating their seventeenth birthdays together. At the beginning of winter they huddled to stay warm and hunted and collected together. During their travels they met a neutral pack, they stayed with them for a bit, a kind beta named Celestino taught them many new things, how to hunt better, how to make linen for tunics and how to make more various pieces for clothing. 

After spending the rest of cold winter with the pack then headed off again. 

They found a safe place to spend their heats along the way and spend them in a small cave away from where rogue alphas might find them. 

  
  


One day they caught a scent of a lone alpha nearby. It was a regular occurrence and they would usually ignore it and continue, but this time Phichit reacted to it. His eyes shined and he unconsciously let out some of his scent. “Mate, I think I found my mate.” 

Yuuri smiled and encouraged him. He didn’t want to be left alone but he didn’t want to hold Phichit back. They said their goodbyes and Yuuri watched Phichit walk through the trees blocking them from the alpha. Yuuri caught sight of the alpha’s dark, brown hair; with the top blond and the wonder and happiness in his lime green eyes.

Yuuri travelled alone, once again. 

-

He was making his way through a small forest clearing when it happened. 

He felt a presence near him, he quickly looked around, desperately hoping it wasn’t someone who wanted to hurt him in any way. 

There was nothing but the tall green trees and the flowers starting to bloom in preparation of spring. He turned fully around and he came face to an arrow pointing at him. He froze. His heart beating so fast it might burst out of his chest.

There, across the small clearing between the trees was a man standing with his loaded bow ready to shoot. How hadn’t Yuuri smelt him?

Yuuri’s golden brown eyes met the strangers crystal blue ones. The blue ones widened and he dropped his bow, landing into the grass with a clatter. They stood there just looking at each other for several moments. The man was handsome, tall and lean with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. From what Yuuri could see not covered by his tunic was well sculpted muscles.  _ Strong, will hunt for pups and omega, keep us safe.  _ His hair colour was something Yuuri had never seen before,  short  _ silver _ hair with bangs that cover his left blue eye.

Yuuri blinked, should he run? He probably should while he has the chance but he didn’t. He was enchanted by this stranger, something primal streaming at him. 

The individual stood a step forward and let out some of his scent. Peppermint and a forest after rain with a tint of fresh apples. Alpha. 

Yuuri in turn let out some of his scent too. Cinnamon, ginger and cherry blossoms. Omega. 

The alpha slightly closed his eyes and breathed in some of Yuuri’s scent before taking another step closer, this time Yuuri copying and also taking a step closer. 

They stopped when they were merely a meter away from each other. The alpha’s scent closer and stronger. Yuuri breathed it in.  _ Mate! _

“ Zdravstvuyte.” Yuuri frowned, his nose scrunching adorably. He didn’t recognise the language. It wasn’t the common language and it definitely wasn’t Japanese. 

The alpha seemed to understand, “Hello?” He was fiddling with his hands, he must be nervous about something. 

Yuuri gave him a small timid smile. “Hello.” The man’s pink lips broke into a wide heart shaped grin. It made Yuuri smile wider too. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, I thought you were prey.” He had a deep lovely voice with an accent flowing within it.

Yuuri bit his lip, the alpha’s eyes following the movement. Yuuri blushed. “It’s okay. Um, I’m Yuuri.” 

“I’m Victor.” Yuuri bowed at the same time Victor outstretched his hand. They chucked at what they had just done. Victor bowed and then Yuuri accepted Victor’s hand, he brought his hand to his lips and kissed the top of it, making Yuuri blush more. Victor found it adorable and kept holding Yuuri’s soft hand, not wanting to let go. It felt perfect in contrast with his larger, rougher one. 

Before Yuuri could say anything Victor said, “I saw you and something clicked in me…” Yuuri consciously agreed. His inner omega was going crazy, it wanted to find the alpha’s den and mate him and for him to mate Yuuri in return.

With the hand that wasn’t holding Yuuri’s hand, Victor dug through the small pouch hanging from his shoulder. He brought out a medium sized conch shell that had intricate patterns painted on with red and blues. A mating gift. 

Victor offered it to Yuuri. “I painted it this morning, something in me told me I had to bring it.” The gift warmed Yuuri. He took it from Victor’s hand and examined it, not letting go of his hand though, he also didn’t want to let go. The designs were beautiful, perfectly flowing with the red and blues. The blues represent omega and the red, alpha. 

Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand and ran his wrist over the smooth side of the shell and quickly slipped his hand into Victor’s again. Yuuri had accepted the mating. A rumble sounded from Victor, Yuuri answering with a soft sweet whine. 

Victor looked at Yuuri’s plump lips and back up at Yuuri’s honey brown eyes that he was already so in love with. “May I-” Yuuri didn’t let Victor finish before he stood slightly on his tip-toes and kissed Victor’s lips. It was a quick kiss but as soon as he pulled back Victor connected their lips once again, this time it was a heated kiss, hungry for more. Their scents full of lust, filling the air. 

Yuuri tangled his hands into Victor’s silver hair, bringing them closer together so they were chest to chest. Victor’s arms were wound around Yuuri’s waist. He wanted nothing more than to mate him then and there. 

Victor opened his mouth into the kiss, making Yuuri gasp and letting Victor explore his mouth with his tongue. Victor then gave Yuuri’s bottom lip a suck, making Yuuri moan, the sound going straight to Victor’s hardening cock. Yuuri’s cocklet also hardened, straining against his underwear. He bucked his hips, his clothed cock grinding against Victor’s upper thigh. Victor groaned. If he didn’t get Yuuri into his den he was going to lose all self control and fuck him right here.

Victor, with much effort pulled away from Yuuri. Yuuri let out a whine. His lips were beautifully kiss swollen, his pupils were blown wide and there was a bulge at the crotch of his tunic. Victor probably wasn’t much of a difference. 

“Let’s go to our den.”  _ Our. _ It sent pleasant shivers through Yuuri. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their heat and rut begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Victor’s (and now Yuuri’s) den was nice and cosy. It was a good size, built into a cave. There was a space near the mouth for a fire to cook food and to stay and keep the cave warm. Further into the cave there was a bed made out of furs, grass and moss. Yuuri couldn’t wait to make a nest to share with Victor. Running through the cave was a thin stream, providing clean water without having to find it elsewhere. Victor’s big brown wolf, Makkachin, who he had saved when he found her abandoned in the forest when she was a pup, was sitting guarding the entrance. She seemed to want to greet Yuuri but knew not to right now.

It was obviously a temporary den, before you would join a pack. Yuuri will ask Victor later. Right now they had a bigger focus, if you could tell anything from the aroused scents filling the space. Victor’s hands gripping Yuuri’s waist. His nose buried in Yuuri’s neck, slowly, pleasantly kissing his scent gland. And his hard cock pressing through both their tunics against his ass. 

Yuuri let out a small whine. He could start to feel the distinctive prickling warm of heat blooming beneath his skin. He could also smell the distinctive scent of rut, coming from Victor. It was mating season so it wasn't surprising, primal instincts ready to mate and bear pups or make pups. 

Victor suddenly spun Yuuri around to face him and kissed him softly, sensual and tender. Both of their minds starting to gain the fuzzy clouded over feeling of heat and rut starting to take over. 

“I need to make our nest.” Victor’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Secretly he hoped it wouldn’t take long, his cock was painfully hard and it wouldn’t go away until his rut finished. His balls had been becoming more swollen in the days leading up to his rut which he previously had though he would spend alone. Now he had his beautiful omega to fill. 

“Of course, moya lyubimaya.” It was an alpha's greatest joy for their omega to build a nest to share with them. 

Yuuri exited the den with Victor trailing closely behind and collected stuff for their nest. Yuuri collected more soft moss, soft plushy grass and Victor refilled the water skins with fresh cold water from a nearby stream, even if they had a perfect stream in the den, he wanted to show Yuuri how capable he was, that he was a worthy alpha. 

When they got back to their den Victor very proudly showed Yuuri all the animal furs he had.  _ Strong alpha, good hunter and good provider.  _

Yuuri placed the moss and grass on top of the bed, then covered it with a few furs and wove the rest of the furs up and around, he somehow ended up finding and also weaving some of Victor’s tunics into it too. Perfect.

He stood back and observed their newly built nest. A small purr escaped his lips, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, heat about to take over. 

He turned and buried himself in Victor’s embrace, who was standing a bit behind him, watching him build their nest, standing there protectively. “Alpha, mate me.” His heat had started and so had Victor’s rut. 

The blue of Victor’s eyes had almost completely disappeared. 

Victor growled and lifted Yuuri into his arms. He took the few strides to the nest and lay Yuuri on it, him hovering above. He leaned down and kissed Yuuri possessively. He stripped Yuuri from his tunic, not breaking their kiss. Yuuri thrusted up into Victor, moaning.

“Please Victor, alpha, take me. Please, fuck me and make me yours!” Victor growled, pulling off Yuuri’s underwear. Yuuri’s small omegan cock stood proudly, red and swollen. 

Yuuri was perfect. Victor had no idea how he had managed to find such a perfect omega. He was gorgeous, soft creamy porcelain skin, big honey brown eyes, plump pink lips and a lean body.

Victor stripped himself of his tunic and briefs. Yuuri started with wide arousal filled eyes at Victor’s cock. It was huge, so long and thick, ready to fill him up. Yuuri instinctively spread his legs. Victor noticed and smirked; predatory. 

He lifted Yuuri’s leg and rested it on his wide shoulder. His hand made its way between Yuuri’s legs, between his cheeks and found his pink pucker hole, it was leaking a steady stream of slick, the smell intoxicating. He started to work it open with one finger, even in the fog of rut he knew to be careful. Then he added a second finger. 

“Victor, please!” He added a third finger. “Alpha, please fuck me!” Yuuri was in tears. 

He added a third finger, stretching him to get ready for his cock. “I’m ready, breed me!” That snapped Victor.  _ Breed  _ echoed in his head. He removed his slick soaked fingers from Yuuri’s eager hole and replaced it with his leaking cock. He wasted no time in thrusting into Yuuri with velocity. 

Yuuri screamed. 

Victor groaned. 

Yuuri’s tight hot hole felt wonderful around his member. 

“I’m going to fill you with my seed so well that you’re going to be swollen with my pups.”

“Yes! Give me your pups, alpha! Breed me!”

“You will look so beautiful full of my pups, you won’t be able to move from how full and swollen you’ll be.”

“Yess, mhmm, oh! Totemo kimochīi! Totemo fukai!”

Victor hit the small bundle of nerves inside Yuuri and Yuuri  _ howled.  _ There were already some nasty red marks all over Victor’s back from Yuuri clawing him in his pleasure. He spent all over his stomach, getting some on Victor’s chest. That didn’t stop Victor. He kept on thrusting in and out, in and out. He was close. 

He thrust out almost completely, only the blunt tip touching Yuuri’s hole, then thrusting back in his knot popping, locking him and Yuuri together. Victor bit down hard on the juncture of Yuuri’s neck, claiming him. Yuuri cummed again. Victor had never come so hard. His seed filled Yuuri at a hard and fast rate. 

You could see the faint outline of Victor’s cock against the muscles of Yuuri’s stomach which was now expanding with the amount of seed Victor was filling him with. 

When they thought Victor was starting to slow down and his knot starting to go down, Yuuri grinded down as much as possible, making Victor’s knot inflate all the way once again and filling him with more seed.

-

Three days later, their heat and rut broke. Yuuri looked up at Victor with tired eyes from where he was lying on his back, Victor’s knot stuffed deeply inside of him for what might be the hundredth time during the last three days. 

Victor looked down at him with eyes that shone with love for him. Yuuri teared up, he could feel the love Victor had for him. He lifted the hand that was not being held so tenderly by Victor’s and drew his fingers softly along the bite mark adoring his neck. It was still quite sensitive. He raised his hand and did the same to the matching one on Victor’s neck. He hoped that Victor could feel the adoration and love he felt for him. 

After staring at each other for a long time Victor’s knot went fully down. Victor slipped out of Yuuri, a flow of fluids streamed out of Yuuri. They both blushed. 

Yuuri tried to sit up but was met with pain stabbing his stomach. He looked down, Victor looked away, bright red, his stomach was filled so full of Victor’s seed that he could be mistaken for five months pregnant.

He ran a hand over his full tummy, it was squishier than an actual pregnant stomach and kind of drooped a bit. 

Victor gave him an embarrassed smile, “Sorry.”

Yuuri smiled back, a happy blush dusting his cheeks too, “Don’t be sorry.”

He managed to sit up fully and scoot to the edge of the nest. When he tried to stand up, even more fluids rushed out of him all over the ground and horrendous pain shot through his lower back making cry out and him fall forward. Luckily Victor caught him.

“I’m sorry, I was probably hard with you.” Victor looked quite guilty.

Yuuri gave a small laugh. “All I remember is pleasure from the past few days. You didn’t hurt me.” 

Victor sighed out in relief and gave him a small peck on the lips before scooping him up into his arms. Yuuri yelped, “I’m going to get fluids all over you!” 

Victor nuzzled into his hair, still soft despite all the sweat that has gathered and dried. “I don’t mind.” He grabbed a fur that had fallen to the ground and draped it over Yuuri’s shoulders. He exited their den, Makkachin trailing behind them as they walked the short distance to the quiet river where they could wash. 

Victor kept a strong, steady arm around Yuuri’s waist while Yuuri washed off. “Are you still in pain?” Victor asked when Yuuri winced while cleaning his hole. 

Yuuri hummed, “A little bit, I’ll probably be for a few days but the worst of it will wear off by tomorrow,” Yuuri blushed, “That’s what my mum told me.” 

Victor was glad that his omega wasn’t going to be in pain for too long. He couldn’t get rid of the fact that a part of his primal brain was proud of how good he mated Yuuri. 

He kissed Yuuri’s lips, they were so soft. And then he kissed a trail across his cheek and down his neck, stopping to give his mating mark a long loving kiss. He kissed down his chest, moving him and Yuuri back to the bank, Yuuri lying down in the soft grass and moss. “Is this ok?” Victor wanted to show Yuuri how much he loved him, he knew they had only known each other for no more than four days but the love he felt for him was so, so deep. 

Yuuri nodded. Victor kissed his chest and then trailed more kisses down, down his stomach, which was still quite a bit swollen, down his thighs, nipping a love bite onto his thigh. Yuuri breathed shakily. 

They made love on the bank of the river, as mates, as lovers. Slow sensual, tender love making. 

_ I guess this is what love feels like.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed, it's what keeps me motivated to carry on writing chapters. <3<3<3
> 
> Feel free to write questions!
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon! <3


End file.
